


on my mark

by evenmyneck (stopmopingstarthoping)



Series: Hope's FE3H Smut Fics [5]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Canon Universe, Edging, F/M, Hand Jobs, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Timeskip | War Phase (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), Sauna, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:14:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23322277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stopmopingstarthoping/pseuds/evenmyneck
Summary: Petra and Claude share a steamy moment in the sauna.
Relationships: Petra Macneary/Claude von Riegan
Series: Hope's FE3H Smut Fics [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1571464
Comments: 2
Kudos: 42





	on my mark

Agreeing to meet Petra in the sauna had been a bit of a lark, but Claude had always trusted his own instincts. Besides, the two of them had been eyeing one another in training long enough; he'd been fairly sure but not certain there was a spark there, and the twinkle in her eye as she'd asked him to join her here had confirmed it.

He's found himself in this particular situation almost without meaning to, though, and he'd have to remember to compliment Petra on her deft maneuvering later. 

Later, when he could remember anything at all. Petra's oil-slicked fingers reiterated her interest in Claude. Quite firmly. Claude laid his sweat-soaked head back on the wooden bench and muttered something that sounded like "please," but was breathy and almost unintelligible. 

She just smiled in response and continued to touch him. Fingers slid over his skin, stroking sensitive areas but skipping the  _ most _ sensitive. Claude's stomach clenched hard anticipating a touch to his cock that never came; she skimmed right past it with a wicked smile and a sweep-flick of her fingers that made more sweat pour down his skin. 

He'd almost come twice, and each time she'd eased him back. His muscles trembled and twitched, waiting for the next press of her deft fingers. The depths of her eyes, two ripe plums in color, were inscrutable. 

"Do you think you are ready?" One strong finger circled Claude's nipple, and Petra's other hand danced around his perineum. She slid fingers inside him again, and Claude groaned. 

"So ready. By the wind, beyond ready, I— Agh!"

He’d barely uttered the words before sweet release poured over him like a pitcher of water over hot stones.

Petra’s own hand delved between her folds and her eyes rolled back. 

"Yes...yes. Do it. For me, you can now." She bit her lip and a lovely word Claude didn't recognize fell from her lips as her mouth dropped open.

They breathed quickly together, Petra managing to fling them both over the edge at the same time. Her hand on him tensed and squeezed as she gasped and squirmed around her other hand; Claude had been swatted away when he'd tried to participate earlier but his current light touch to her breast was received with a quick nod. 

It was soft under his hand, and then a fierce tingle gathered and sprung and his body wrung itself out with a force that took the breath right out of his lungs. 

Claude breathed in warm, humid air and Petra just smiled at him while he caught his breath. She traced one finger down the side of his face and laid a light kiss on his lips, and then the next thing Claude saw for a good long while was the beautiful strain and flex of the taut thighs that filled his vision.

He let out a low chuckle. If Petra thought he was above payback, she had better think again.


End file.
